1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices perform various functions in electronic apparatuses. One type of semiconductor device is a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device formed from NMOS and PMOS devices. Various studies have been performed to improve operational characteristics of these and other semiconductor devices.